


Differential Equations in Particle Physical Relationships

by misbegotten



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: The new girl is a difficult to quantify.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArrow/gifts).



> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: chaos
> 
> Oddly enough, I wrote this yesterday. And then an absolutely lovely comment from TheArrow fell into my inbox. So, for TheArrow.
> 
> Season 1 TBBT, yo.

Sheldon takes his social cues from Leonard on how to behave around the new girl. Leonard flirts with the new girl. Sheldon flirts with the new girl. Badly.

Leonard wants to have sex with the new girl. Sheldon wants to-- whoa there little Onward Christian Soldier, as his mother would say. He barely likes touching _himself_. The new girl is too… something for Sheldon. Petite. Blonde. Perky. Graceful. Name all the adjectives Sheldon isn't.

Sheldon cannot abide mental chaos. Best not to think about the new girl at all. That is the obvious solution. X ≠ Y. Definitely not X².

Obviously.


End file.
